


You Put A Spell On Me (And Now I'm Yours)

by whoallsgayhere



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Discord Trick-or-Treat, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoallsgayhere/pseuds/whoallsgayhere
Summary: “Trick or treat!”“Buck, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending Halloween handing out candy with Maddie and Chim at their place.”Buck rubs his neck with a sheepish smile, as he looks up at Eddie.“Well, I was, but Chim kept bugging me about why I didn’t have a costume. I thought long and hard about it, and honestly, all I want to be for Halloween this year is your boyfriend.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	You Put A Spell On Me (And Now I'm Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirteenRedVampireBites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/gifts).



> A gift for Kael in the Buddie Discord's Trick Or Treat challenge, who asked for a secret relationship with fluff and smut. I tried to treat you with as many of your requests as I could, so I hope you like it!

Buck loves being part of Diaz family moments. It doesn’t matter if it’s pizza and movie nights on Fridays when he and Eddie don’t have to work the next day, dinner with abuela and Tia Pepa, or just hanging out on the weekends, sign him up – he’ll always be there. This time, it’s helping Chris pick out a Halloween costume. Sure, October in LA pretty much feels the same as June and palm trees don’t exactly make for great fall foliage, but festive seasonal squashes are popping up everywhere and pumpkin spice season is in full swing. Before he knows it, kids will be ringing his doorbell asking for candy.

Eddie picked up a couple extra shifts this month ( _Gotta start saving for all those year-end expenses_ , he’d said. _Holidays with a kid aren’t cheap_ ,) so Buck agrees to take Chris shopping for his Halloween costume. As they browse the aisles looking for something that sparks Chris’s interest, Buck can’t help but glance wistfully at the couples' costumes.

He and Eddie have been hooking up for a while now, and while enjoyable (well, the memory of waking up with Eddie’s lips wrapped around his cock is more than just enjoyable), sometimes he can’t help but wish for something more. They had agreed to keep things under wraps, not to complicate things at work by telling anyone, but sometimes (like right now) he wishes they could. He wishes they could buy a dorky couples costume and go to the station’s Halloween party together, like Chim and Maddie. He wishes they could take Chris trick-or-treating together as a family, like Hen and Karen used to do with Denny and are planning to do this year with Nia.

But Eddie is a private person. He made that clear when they started seeing each other, and Buck knows he isn’t ready to take their relationship public. With a sigh, he shakes off his bout of wishful thinking and follows Chris into the next aisle.

* * *

Wrapping up an extra shift at the station, Eddie changes into his street clothes and walks out to his truck to head home. It’s Halloween, and Buck agreed to pick Chris up from school and help get him into his costume so Eddie could take this shift, before he heads over to Maddie and Chim’s. It’s their first Halloween in their new place, and Buck promised to help them hand out candy (read: keep Maddie from eating it all before the trick-or-treaters showed up. Pregnancy cravings are a bitch.)

In exchange for not being able to help him with his costume, Eddie promised Chris they could get right to the Halloween festivities as soon as he got home. Chris was bummed that Buck wasn’t spending Halloween night with them this year, but getting to spend the afternoon with Buck getting ready and decorating the house buoyed his spirits. _It’s all so domestic,_ Eddie thinks. Buck at home with his son waiting for him to get off of work, Buck helping Chris with his costume and putting up Halloween decorations, Eddie can’t help but wonder what it would be like to do this as a real couple.

Eddie’s not stupid. As well as things are going between him and Buck, he knows they can’t keep it a secret forever. At the beginning, it was thrilling to keep their relationship hidden – stealing glances at each other at work, sexting when they were apart (and oh the fun Eddie had had with that, making Buck blush and squirm from afar, not being able to tell anyone who was blowing up his phone) – but Eddie knows it can’t last.

Buck wasn’t made to hold his emotions inside. He telegraphs his desires so clearly, freely shares his affection with those he cares about, it’s contrary to his very nature to have to stifle his feelings for Eddie in public. He knows that, but still he’s wary. Dating as a single parent is no small feat, and he knows Shannon’s presence will always be there as his son’s mother. Even though they weren’t planning on getting back together when she died, her passing still haunts him. Chris has been doing so well with his grief counselor and most days he seems just like his old self, but would bringing a new romantic partner publicly into their lives change all that? Sure, Chris loves Buck as his best friend, but how would he feel about Buck as his father’s new boyfriend?

If Eddie’s honest with himself – something he and Frank have been working on – he knows that Chris isn’t the issue. He’s the issue. Going public with their relationship makes it real. It means telling Buck this is more than just hooking up and sneaking around to him, more than just two friends having fun. It means showing Buck the fragile parts of himself, the broken parts no one else wants and asking to be accepted. To be loved. Does Buck really want that with him? Not just the steamy hook-ups and broey nights on the couch with beer and video games, but the boring Saturdays spent doing laundry and the less frequent but still present midnight terrors from the war that echo in his dreams and force him awake? Is that really what Buck wants? Eddie knows Buck doesn’t want to keep hiding in the shadows, but if they step into the light together, Eddie’s afraid Buck might not like what he sees.

His phone buzzes, bringing Eddie out of his musings. Buck sent a photo of Chris in the Halloween costume the two of them bought a couple weeks ago, all decked out and grinning from ear to ear. With a smile, Eddie replies to the text thanking Buck for getting him ready and pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

Later that evening, Eddie settles onto the couch under the twinkling glow of the orange fairy lights Buck and Chris hung earlier in the day. They added little cut-out bat shapes on some of the lights, casting chiropteran shadows on the walls. After trick-or-treating, Chris is sleeping over at his friend Alex’s house and Eddie commends Alex’s mom for taking on the challenge of getting two boys hopped up on sugar to wind down enough to get some sleep. The trick-or-treaters have slowed down enough that Eddie’s thinking about turning off his porch light and calling it a night, when the doorbell rings.

“Trick or treat!”

“Buck, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending Halloween handing out candy with Maddie and Chim at their place.”

Buck rubs his neck with a sheepish smile, as he looks up at Eddie.

“Well, I was, but Chim kept bugging me about why I didn’t have a costume. I thought long and hard about it, and honestly, all I want to be for Halloween this year is your boyfriend.”

At a loss for words, Eddie makes a small sound that sounds punched out of him and beckons Buck inside, closing the door behind him. Eddie pulls Buck in for a kiss, holding his hip with one hand and cradling his cheek with the other.

Buck returns the kiss, before pulling back enough to lean their foreheads together. “So, what do you think?” he asks with a smile.

Eddie pulls Buck closer, pressing their bodies together. “Honestly? I think you’re adorable.”

Buck preens under Eddie’s attention as he presses featherlight kisses along the column of Buck’s neck, down to his shoulder. “Is that a yes?” Buck breathes as Eddie sucks a love bite into his skin.

Eddie continues his path downward, pulling off Buck’s shirt to trail kisses across his chest and down his stomach. “Yes,” Eddie breathes as he maps the contours of Buck’s skin with his mouth. “Yes. _Yes.”_

Buck moans as Eddie kisses along the waist of his jeans, working open the button and sliding down the zipper. With a groan, Buck tugs Eddie back up to standing to divest him of his shirt before taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

As they fall onto the couch together, only separating long enough to finish undressing, Buck can’t help the soft sigh that slips from his lips. For so long, he’s wanted this. To touch and be touched with the knowledge that what they have is more than just a dalliance hidden in the shadows.

Eddie covers Buck’s body with his own, reaching down to stroke Buck’s cock as he arches up into Eddie’s touch. Eddie swallows Buck’s moan as their tongues tangle together, coaxing another whine from him as he drags his thumb across the slit.

“Fuck, Eddie –”

“God, you’re perfect,” Eddie breathes as he slides his hand down Buck’s thigh, his body following as he works his way down Buck’s body, leaving a path of kisses in his wake. Kneeling on the carpet, Eddie draws Buck into his mouth, tonguing the head of his cock as Buck digs his fingers into Eddie’s hair.

“Eddie, _please_ – oh fuck – please…” Buck arches into Eddie’s mouth as he sucks him down, working his mouth around Buck’s cock. Buck can’t help but thrust helplessly as Eddie keeps ahold of his hips, firmly holding Buck in place as he controls the pace and depth.

Buck feels like he’s on fire. “Oh fuck – I’m – I– ” 

Eddie pulls off of Buck’s cock, replacing his mouth with one hand, as he reaches down to gather himself in the other and strokes both their cocks in tandem. “That’s it, look at you, _so good for me_ – let me see you come for me – _so fucking gorgeous –_ ”

With a wail, Buck’s orgasm crashes into him as he spills himself across Eddie’s chest. Buck’s had plenty of sex – including his fair share of dirty, debauched pleasure chasing – but seeing his own spend decorating Eddie’s chest is one of the hottest things he’s seen. Eddie groans as he continues pumping his own cock, and before Buck can stop himself he’s sliding off the couch to replace Eddie’s fist with his mouth. It doesn’t take more than a few sucks before Eddie is spilling down his throat.

Regaining his breath, Buck scoots up to rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder, curling in close. Eddie turns toward him, shifting so that he can drape an arm across Buck’s back.

“You said you’d be my boyfriend,” Buck murmurs with a smile, leaning up to brush his hand through Eddie’s hair.

Catching Buck’s hand, Eddie brings it to his lips and presses a kiss into his palm. “Yes,” he repeats with a shy smile of his own. “So, you dressed up as my boyfriend for Halloween this year. Any thoughts on next year’s costume?”

“Well,” Buck replies with a chuckle, “I did see some great couples’ costumes at the mall a few weeks ago…”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but he already knows he’ll be saying yes to whatever Buck comes up with for next year.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
